My Friendship Academia - Magic-Quirk Micro Skirmish
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: (1K Challenge, expect some edits as I try to fix the best I can with spelling and grammar) Daku and Izuku, the only of the few quirklesses, gets separately abducted and brought to the Equestrian Continents. Years have passed, and both of them have changed, no longer needing quirks to be someone special, and it's time to beat up Bakugo and his comrade, in a 2v2 power-fighting style.


**(What I typed in a 1K Shot Challenge is based on the Stories where Izuku or other is Quirkless and somehow gets a quirk. But I like to have my own shot where Izuku and his buddy who's also a Quirkless, gets different powers that isn't a quirk, but something else.)**

The sun rises to shine the magical place that is Ponyville. The birds are chirping. Flowers are blooming. The ponies are galloping. And non-hoofed creatures stepping to walk. That non-hoof creature happens to be a human in his green-based clothing, named 'Daku'. A geek with glasses covering his pale blue eyes, and his short side-combed brown hair guards against high temperate areas. He is looking left and right as he walked down the dirt paved road.

"Where is Izuku?" Daku asked to himself. His friend was suppose to meet up before going to the School of Friendship. He already looked all around. 80% of the area is scouted. He tried to pick up his legs as fast as he can. "Ocellus is right, Changelings can be good pranksters."

Ever since abduction, they were separated due to the different teaching paths. Izuku has amazing capacity of magic, both halves belonging to Changelings and Unicorn Pony's. This prompts Thorax to take Izuku to their kingdom. As for Daku, he lacks proper muscles so Princess Ember takes him to the Dragon Land to toughen him up right after Twilight used the permanent transformation spell. He is no longer the sleeky skinny geek, now hybrid, average and agile, using dragon-like fighting styles. His new scales gives super toughness and durability. The major point for Daku is the practice of his fire breath.

After reaching 14, they are sent to the Friendship School after the Incident with Neighsay trying to shut down the school. They earned great friendship with the Young Six, led by Smolder. Izuku from shapeshifter to spellshifter, someone who cast spells and shapeshifts. Daku on the otherhand is discovered to be potent in P.E. class, but became the target of Gangs that exists not just in Equestria. With Gang Wars sparking and Ponies kidnapped for a Ransom, Daku took the task in rescuing the teachers. They have succeeded and the Gang War is no more, but fewer remnants are still escaping. Daku is assured that the Royal Guards are on the patrol. Celestia is smart against the remnants.

There is Daku in the Alleyways of Ponyville. "One of the ponies say Izuku went here." This alleyway is no different from other place's alleyway, like the modern cities and modern towns. Fewer trash bags and junks. He can see crates, all sealed closed. Daku lifts the top one to find it empty. He puts it down and moves to the dumpster, but green flames blasts out. Daku covers his eyes to prevent any blinding. He sees Izuku in a dumpster. His hair isn't that semi-spikey anymore, but stylized to be more royalty.

"Not again, Izuku." Daku said, "Rarity's gonna kill you if you keep messing up your suit."

"Just leave me be. I can't let him find me." Izku pleaded, but Daku won't have that as an answer, grabbing his arms and trying to pull him out of the Dumpster.

"Come on, Izuku! Bakugo and Daitho's not gonna find you." Daku assured, "They're in Shizuoka and not in Ponyville. Haven't you gotten through that fear during that test? I did with parents not letting me explain my truth, and you did w-"

"AHEM!"

Daku finished pulling Izuku to the clean floor and turns around. Bakugo, in a hero costume with wristbands shaped of a Grenade. It's obvious that his quirk is causing Explosions. Then he sees Tanchi, who has silver short hair, short like Daku, but spiker. His hero suit is vanilla white-yellow with dark-gray inlines, has a utility belt colored in red, boots red also. No gloves however.

"Daku. You shouldn't have left Shizuoka." Tanchi gave a glare of authority as he started scolding, "You're in big trouble now."

"That's right!" Bakugo shouted, raising his fist shaking at Izuku, "Izuku! We're bringing you both back!"

"Well you found us." Daku raised his arms for his defensive pose, "Now leave Ponyville. We don't want anything to do with this Stupid Quirk stuffs."

"What?" Tanchi looks surprised, "How dare you!"

"W-w-we Dare!" Izuku shouted as he studdered, "We refuse to go with you. We have a better life."

"Then we'll just drag you both back!" Bakugo then sprinted up, as Tanchi does the same at Daku.

Bakugo started blasting explosions from each punch, but Izuku raised a magic barrier. It stopped all punches launching explosions. Then Bakugo jumps back and throws his arms to back position. **"BLAST RUSH TURBO** **!** **"** One boom and Bakugo propells itself launched like a torpedo at Izuku. But Izuku shapeshift into an insect-like beast and knuckled Bakugo to the ground, creating a smaller crater that won't hurt the buildings.

Daku meanwhile watched as Tanchi pulled out a golden ore out of the utility belt. (I know him well. He can Absorb and take form of any kind of Matter. Gold here is an example.) Daku can see his skin and clothing turned gold. Then Tanchi comes up and start delivering knuckle sandwiches. Daku however took his time with dodging. Bobbing and Weaving, leaping to dodge. Then one scaly punch to the head, knocking it backwards. Tanchi growled in anger, pulling out both different ores. Iron and Silver.

 **"Sacred Silver Mortar!"** Tanchi jumps and dives for a diving punch. But Daku opened his mouth and launch a beam of fire. The blast launched Tanchi archway back and down to the ground.

"No Way!" Bakugo is now scared, "This is bullshit! Those quirklesses cannot defeat us!"

"They just did now." A voice belongs to the girl. Older and mature.

A flash of magic shows Twilight Sparkle, a purple unicorn with wings, known as an Alicorn, glaring down the super hero students of Shizuoka. With her words of threat and authority, Bakugo and Tanchi were forced to leave Ponyville and never harass Daku and Izuku again. Twilight did show a gleeful excitement to see them two overpower the Quirky heroes, asking questions of their skilled work. Though Rainbow snapped her out so they can get them to school to avoid any tardiness.

 **(1K Challenge Complete. 1 Hour, 17 Minutes, and 3 Seconds used.)**


End file.
